On a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a quantity of users increases, and various new applications also gradually emerge. Therefore, a large quantity of data packets need to be transmitted on an uplink. On the LTE network, each time user equipment (UE) transmits uplink data, the UE needs to send an uplink scheduling request (SR for short) to an evolved NodeB (eNB), wait for grant from the eNB on a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and after receiving grant on the PDCCH, transmit the uplink data on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH).
However, when a large quantity of data packets need to be transmitted on an uplink, PUSCH utilization is not high by using the prior-art method because a PDCCH capacity is limited.